chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Relatives Of The Chuckle Brothers
The following is a list of Chuckle Family members that have been either seen or mentioned on ChuckleVision. (Note: This is a list of fictional relatives and not real family member's so Jimmy and Brian do not count.) 'The McChuckles' The McChuckles (Portrayed by Paul and Barry) are Paul and Barry's scottish relatives (unknown how related), Dougle (Barry) and Douglus (Paul), they are both identical to Paul and Barry themselfs as they are Played by them, they both have very fake scottish accents, in the episode Off The Hoof Paul and Barry disguised themself as The McChuckles, they first appeared in the Series 1 episode "Sport" and appear in many episodes like The Gathering and Crocodile McChuckle. In The Gathering they work for Nay Slacking a possible relative of No Slacking. The McChuckles appear regulary throughout the series, notably in the original studio series. First appearing in "Sport" where they blindly play a game of golf. During Series 1 they also appear in: "Antiques" where they assist magician Simon Lovell with a trick involving cards, "Fashion" where they head out to try on new suits in a department store and "D.I.Y" where they move a lightswitch up a wall and celebrate with their success. They appear more frequently in Series 2 where Paul often sends them out to experiment with something related to the theme of the episode. For example in "Music" they stand outside the Philharmonic Hall where one plays the bagpipes and gets annoyed at the other by playing a big drum over him, resulting in one chasing the other. The McChuckle Brothers don't appear in the series until Series 7, where they appear independently for the first time in "Another Fine Ness" as they compete with Paul and Barry to find the Loch Ness Monster. They next appear in "The Exterminators" where Paul and Barry call them over to help with the woodworm problem by playing the bagpipes. They next appear in "Loch Aye" briefly and "Tailor's Dummies" when they make the material Paul and Barry need for their clothing. They then next appear in "The Gathering" as Paul and Barry travel around the world locating their cousins for a christening, stopping in Scotland briefly to inform them. They also appear in "On the Hoof" when Paul and Barry dress up as them so as not to be recognised. Their last appearance is in "Crocodile McChuckle" where Paul and Barry travel to Scotland to help them after one of them begins to turn Australian. The McChuckles are incapable of most normal speech and speak very little English. Their most commonly used word is "aye" when they are doing things and after they believe to have done them correctly. Dougal also refers to most people as "Ken" (Aye Ken) even though it isn't there name. On some occasions they use English but this is not that easy to understand and they use Scottish pronounciations instead. They were Scottish striped clothes and big wooly jumpers. They have brown/ginger coloured beards which in the original series have a very obvious string visible, but this is omitted in the later series. They also carry their bagpipes around with them. 'Saul and Harry' Saul and Harry (Portrayed by Paul and Barry) 'are Paul and Barry's posh cousins. They only appeared in the episode Cousins At War. Every year, they challenge their cousins Paul and Barry to a game of their choice and always win - except when Paul challenged them to a game of golf. A strange thing is that the two cousins are to be the other way round - ie that Saul acts like Barry and Harry acts like Paul. Harry was also mentioned in the episode Tailors' Dummies. 'Granny Chuckle Granny Chuckle 'is the possible grandmother of Paul and Barry, she is never seen but in the episode Final Frontier Paul and Barry make a soda from one of her recipes and name it Granny Chuckles Daneloin And Burpdock and in the episode In A Pickle the two make Pickellily from another one of her recipes and Paul dresses up as her for the adverts. On the To Me To You album a song entitled Eat Your Greens is about what she would tell Barry when he was a kid. 'Uncle Bob Pardon Me Chuckle Uncle Bob Pardon Me Chuckle (usually called just Uncle Bob) '''is one of Barry's realatives on his fathers side acording to Paul, he is first mentioned in Parks and Wreck-Reations his strange name is due to the fact that he was originally to be named Barry but at the cristening the Baptist had hiccups, he is mentioned in other episodes like On The Trail and Stargazing as a running gag of Paul saying Bob's you're uncle and Barry replying Bob's you're uncle what? '''Bob Beans Chuckle appears in the episode Funny Money ' (Portrayed by Barry) '. 'Uncle Henry' Uncle Herry '''is the Uncle of Paul and Barry according to Paul he is an alsatian (most likely meaning from the Alsace region of France), like Granny Chuckle and Uncle Bob he is only mentioned. In the episode Stop That World...! he has a mansion meaning he is most likely rich, Paul and Barry look after the mansion in the same episode, in the next episode Home Helpless is set in the same mansion during night time. In the episode In The Doghouse it's revealed he owns a dog kennel named Uncle Henry's International Kennels. He is also Mentioned in Goofy Golfers when Paul distracts him and puts a frog in his hole. "Is That Uncle Henry Over There?" "Where?" He was also mentioned in Market Forces, he once ran down the street wearing nothing but a bowler hat. '''Uncle Richie ' Uncle Richie (Portrayed by Paul) '''is Paul and Barry's Well-off Uncle who appears in Funny Money. 'Auntie Hilda' '''Auntie Hilta '''is the Aunt of Paul and Barry she appeared only in The Maltby Falcon although only the lower half of her body was seen but her the side of her head can be seen when she returns at the end of the episode, she is very strict when it comes to the clenliness of her flat, she once threw Paul and Barry out the window of her flat (from the top floor) because Paul accidently dropped a chip on her chair and stained it. She is married to the Chuckles Uncle Fred. 'Auntie Ellena' '''Auntie Ellena '''is the aunt of Barry and possibly Paul she was mentioned in the episode Cabbies And Chips when Paul distracted Barry to swap their plates, she could be married to Uncle Bob or Uncle Henry. 'Auntie Rita' '''Auntie Rita' is another one of the Chuckles Aunt's, she was only mentioned in Hairs Apparent, she owned a hairdressers until Paul and Barry took it over, she also made a Hair Restorer that worked a little too well. She could be married to Uncle Bob or Uncle Henry. 'Cousin Lottie' Cousin Lottie 'is oviously the cousin of Paul and Barry, she was mentioned in the episode The Gathering where she gave birth to twins. 'Unnamed French Cousins (Portrayed by Paul and Barry) 'Paul and Barry had french cousins in the episode The Gathering, they worked in a cafe in Paris and there boss was a possible relative of No Slacking possibly called Aucun Slacking. 'Paulo And Beretta Paulo And Britta (Portrayed by Paul and Barry ofcourse) 'are italian relatives in the episode The Gathering they owned a pizza resturant in Rome. Its unknown how they are related. 'Unamed Mexican Relatives (Portrayed by Paul and Barry) 'Paul and Barry have two relatives in Los Palamos, Mexico, they work in a prision in Los Palamos usually painting the outside, they're boss is another possible relative of No Slacking called El Slackino. It is unknown how they are related. 'Les and Des (Portrayed by Paul and Barry) 'Paul and Barry have two relatives in Foggy Bay, Australia, they are not seen and only heard at the beginning, but are shown at the very end with the rest of the relatives. It is unknown how they're related. It is also assumed that Les and Des appear in Series 2 episode ''Australia, ''as Paul and Barry's Australian cousins appear on screen via satellite briefly to talk about 'The Australian Cup'. 'Unknown Relatives From Borneo Paul and Barry have possibly two relatives from The Borneo Jungle, they had set off for the christening before Paul and Barry could tell them, It is unknown how they are related. 'Unnamed Relatives fron The North Pole' (Portrayed by Paul and Barry) 'The two have innuit relatives from the North Pole, they are fishermen and there boss is yet another No Slacking relative, It is unknown how they are related. 'Other Relatives The chuckles have other relatives from Israel, Switzerland, Russia and China all apearing in The Gathering and The Brothers Chucklestein from series 1 "Dance" as Morris Dancers and The ChuckleFreds from episodes DIY, Open Ear and Christmas with northern accents. Category:Characters